hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reassurance
'''Reassurance '''is the sixty episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Kel is activated and is back online. He goes to attack NASA Scientist as he plans to into space. Scientist warns about this to Providence, as Kel is going to space to attack NASA, as the rocket is going to space. Hendrix was speaking to Rico and Sanders, as O'Hara is busy on missions with Dax, Magnus, and Natalie to deal with threats from Europe. Hendrix got alerted by NASA that Kel escaped on a rocket to space, as he plans to destroy NASA space station. Hendrix isn't planning to go all by himself, as he decided he knows who, to destroy Kel the robot, once and for all. Nathan is busy talking to Selena on the phone, about last night. She admires Nathan for supporting her, as he hangs up on the phone because Nathan's father, Hendrix is here. He warns him that, Kel is going to space to destroy the space station. Nathan sees his radar and it's into space, as Boyce sees Kel going inside the spacious room as Hendrix and Nathan goes up to space with their Cybernetics abilities and space suit to get here. NASA is under attack, as Kel destroys the system here and kill many. Some of the NASA group survive including one, Alice Silvers. She wants to help Hendrix and Nathan to reboot the system, as Kel is trying to destroy NASA inside by finding the control system. Kel makes his minions of robots, trying to attack them but Nathan and Hendrix defeated them in space, as Kel has the system in control inside of the NASA space. Kel has about 10 minutes for the space to be destroyed, as they have to get into the control room. Doctor Underwood contract Nathan and Hendrix, that are not on Earth. Hendrix knows they have to deal with Kel, as she is shocked that Kel is still activated and is tough than ever. Boyce sees the control room in the left, to the right and middle. Alice Silvers go there to try and override with Hendrix, as Nathan goes to deal with Kel, himself. Kel is outside of the NASA Station, Nathan battles him and minions. He defeated his minions leaving, Kel to battle him alone and nearly hurting Nathan in the process. It turned out that NASA bomb has been stopped, as Hendrix goes to battle Kel, as they defeated him before Kel has a chance to kill Nathan. Hendrix and Nathan use their duo tactics to destroy Kel for good, as it was flying in space everywhere with his body parts. Alice is sad, that some lives were lost, but Hendrix knows Kel's death will prove the rights and wrongs of the world. NASA is happy that Alice is safe, as Hendrix is proud that Nathan took part but nearly got killed. Hendrix is doing more missions like this, as Nathan will continue to stop Rex, even he is not here. Hendrix and Nathan talk to each other about Selena, as Nathan will get more into it, after. Episode Moments * Kel went to space, and causing a lot of chaos in NASA station * Nathan and Hendrix goes to rescue Alice Silvers, as she is saved by them * Alice helps Nathan and Hendrix save NASA * Kel is destroyed in space, as NASA Station is saved and some are okay Characters * Nathan Underwood * Hendrix Underwood * Boyce Frost * NASA Scientist * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood * Providence Unit * Alice Silvers * Rico Salvador * David Sanders * Selina Crow Villain * Kel * Kel's Minions Links Trivia * Hendrix goes out to space, again * Hendrix always speaks to his soldiers, again for the speech * Kel was nearly destroyed years ago, but was still alive to heal, but this time, he's dead * Alice Silver is voiced by Mindy Cohn, who voiced Velma from Mystery Incorporated. Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Paul Dini Category:Directed By Wes Gleason